Accidents
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Lit: Logan is in the hospital, but he’s not the only one. Rory is shocked to find Jess being wheeled passed her when she enters the hospital.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Accidents

**Summary:** Logan is in the hospital, but he's not the only one. Rory is shocked to find Jess being wheeled passed her when she enters the hospital.

**Spoilers:** Everything up to season6 episode 19.

**Note:** Story starts in end Season 6, after Rory hurries to New York to see Logan in the hospital.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own GG, if I did there wouldn't be such a crappy storyline and we'd see Milo starring Jess more.

Oh and **GinnyClone**, if you happen to read this I am on SH boards :D I'm Literatilover13 there.

**

* * *

Prologue**

Rory storms into the hospital and hurries over to the reception only to freeze halfway, there was a familiar feeling stirring inside her. Something she only felt with one person and he was miles away from here in Philadelphia. But there it was, calling her. She dismissed it as impossible and continued towards the reception asking for her boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger, who had been hurt and airlifted to this hospital in New York.

"He's in surgery now Miss, you can wait in the waiting room over there." The nurse at the reception told her but Rory was only half listening, her thoughts still distracted by the familiar feeling she knew she couldn't be feeling. The doors burst open and Rory watched in shock as one of Jess friends, Matt Thomas, she believed his name was stormed in with a very pale and bleeding Jess in his arms yelling "I need help!"

"Jess" Rory said in shock.

A stretcher was suddenly brought to him and Rory still in shock from the sight of Jess here suddenly snapped out of it and hurried over to Matt and Jess and the doctor and nurses now attending to him. "What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"He was shot. When I got to him he lost consciousness and lost a lot of blood. I tried to stop the bleeding as I put him in the car and drove over here but there was so much blood." Matt told the doctor then asked "is he going to ok?"

"We're going to do everything we can for him, now please wait here." The doctor said as the led him through the double doors away.

"A gun, Jess was shot?" Rory asked Matt who had no idea who she was other then maybe a vague recollection of seeing her at the party some time ago.

"You know Jess?" Matt asked her.

"Yes, yes I do. Very well. I'm his ex, Rory Gilmore. Now tell me what happened.

* * *

End prologue, what do you think so far? 


	2. Chapter 1 – Freaking out

**Note:** I know there is more than one hospital in New York but since I don't know any of them I'm just referring it as the hospital in New York.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Freaking out**

Matt looked at her "You're Rory Gilmore?" At Rory's nod he added "huh, how did you know about Jess?"

"I didn't I'm here to see someone else." Rory said and then realized she had forgotten about Logan's condition. Pushing him out of her minds telling herself he'd be fine and that Jess who got shot deserved her more immediate attention again she looked at Matt and asked "What happened?"

Matt looked conflicted about telling this girl the story but the look of desperation in the young woman's eyes in front of him told him she was not going take no for an answer and she seemed to truly care for Jess. "This is going to take some time; we'd better call his family first." Matt told her.

Rory nodded "I'll do it; you call his other friends from Philly to let them know what happened."

Matt nodded and they headed over to the phones.

* * *

Rory sighted and braced herself as she dialled Jess mom's number._"TJ"_ TJ answered. 

"TJ, it's Rory. Is Liz there" Rory asked.

_"Oh hi Rory. This is a nice surprise. She's right here, Liz its Rory."_ TJ said.

_"Rory"_ Liz said as she took the phone from TJ _"What can I do for you?"_

"You have to come to the hospital in New York. I was here to see Logan who got hurt doing something stupid when his friend Matt brought Jess in. Liz he was shot and I don't know how bad it is or what exactly happened but you need to get down here."

_"Jess…my baby." _Liz said and Rory could feel the woman go pale on the other end and it wasn't long before Rory had TJ back on the phone _"Rory what happened? Liz suddenly went very pale and is crying."_

"Listen TJ, Jess got shot and is in the hospital in New York, I don't know how bad it is but I think it's bad. You have to drive Liz down here. She needs to be here."

_"Jesus, we'll be right there."_ TJ replied as she tried to comfort his wife.

* * *

"Rory?" Lorelai answered her cell phone because she was still on the phone with Luke.

_"Mom, I can't get a hold of Luke and I need to because he has to be here he should know what has happened."_ Rory voice said through the phone and Lorelai immediately knew something seriously bad had happened.

"Rory, honey, I need to you calm down and tell me what happened and why you need Luke?" Lorelai tried to calm her daughter down.

There was a slight pause and a slightly calmer Rory said _"I just got to the hospital 20 minutes or so ago to see Logan but then Matt brought him in and told the doctor he was shot. He's lost a lot of blood and he's still in surgery and I don't know if he's going to be ok and I haven't even checked on Logan yet to see if he is, but I need to call his family first and I can't get a hold on Luke."_

"Who honey, who got shot?" Lorelai asked part of her already knowing but refusing to accept such a thing could even happen to him.

_"Jess, Jess was shot. I already called Liz who broke down but TJ is getting her here but I can't get a hold of Luke and I don't know his fathers number so I can't reach him either. I need you, I can't lose him."_ Rory said.

Taking a moment to process everything and a deep breath not to let her emotions control her Lorelai said "I'll be right there, honey. I've got Luke on the phone so I can tell him so he can get there as well."

_"Thanks mom, are you sure you can drive, it's late and you had a lot to drink."_ Rory asked suddenly feeling a lot calmer knowing her mother was coming.

"I think Chris is still here but if he isn't I'll ask Sookie to drive me. One way or another I'll be there." Lorelai promised then asked "Why is Logan in the hospital?"

_"I think one of his stupid stunts went bad. I don't know, I haven't asked."_ Rory replied.

"Ok, I'll just tell Luke and then I'll be on my way." Lorelai told her.

_"Thank mom."_ Rory replied before hanging up.

Lorelai sighted and flipped her cell phone closed before brining the phone back to her ear.

"Luke?" she asked.

_"I'm still here. Was that Rory?"_ Luke responded.

"Yeah, she just told me Jess was brought in at the hospital in New York." Lorelai told him.

_"What! What happened? Is he going to be ok?"_ Luke asked her.

"He was shot, and Rory said he's still in surgery. And that they don't know if he's going to be ok." Lorelai said.

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Luke replied _"I should call Liz."_

"Rory already did, TJ is driving her to the hospital." Lorelai told him.

_"What about Jimmy? Does he know yet?"_ Luke asked.

"Rory doesn't know his number." Lorelai told him.

_"I've got it in my cell phone. I'll call him."_ Luke said.

"Ok, I'll go see if Chris is still here so he can drive me." Lorelai said to him.

_"Christopher is there?"_ Luke asked.

"Yeah, I needed a date from Lane's wedding or Mrs. Kim said I couldn't come you're unavailable Michel cancelled at the last minute Chris was available so he took me. I got a bit drunk so he and Rory took me home. Then Rory went to the hospital to see Logan who apparently got hurt pulling one of his stupid stunts." Lorelai informed him.

_"Ok."_ Luke said still not entirely comfortable with Chris there but knowing now wasn't the time. _"I'll see you there then?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, see you there." Lorelai said hanging up then got up and walked downstairs "Chris?" she asked looking around for him.

* * *

Rory hung up the phone and wiped away the tears that had fallen of her cheeks while she was talking to her mother. She looked at the reception and debated to either talk to Matt about what happened or ask if there was more information about Logan. She looked at Matt and the debate vanished as she walked to him determined to find out what happened.

* * *

I know I'm evil, still not filling you in what happened to Jess or if he is going to be ok. MUHAHAH, lol I'll try to update again tomorrow with some answers. Until then I want reviews :D 


	3. Chapter 2 – Mariano’s tale part 1

Ok so I said tomorrow but I still had an urge to write so this is a small gift, enjoy.

**Note: **Btw, I didn't know the name of Jess other friend with whom he talked at Truncheon Books, the black guys, so I named him Wallace.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 Mariano's tale part 1**

"So it all started with a phone call…" Matthew told Rory once they sat down in a waiting room. 

_Flashback_

"_So what happened to you last night Mariano? Did you get lucky with that girl you were starring at last night?" Matt asked._

_Jess gave him a look which told him not to talk about it, but his friends knew Jess and that although Jess didn't often talk about his life before Truncheon Books they knew when to stop asking about it and when they could continue asking._

"_Come on Jess, who was she?" Wallace asked him._

"_A reporter for Yale Daily news" Jess said then changed to subject "So Matthew did you talk to your poet about presenting new work?"_

"_Yes, and why was a reporter from Yale Daily News here in Philadelphia. Isn't New Haven like a 3½ hour drive?" Matthew said then added "You know her Jess, just admit it and tell us who she is and how you know her."_

"_Here is an idea, how about we stop prying into my personal life and get some work done." Jess said._

"_Ah, she hurt you didn't she?" Wallace asked him._

_Jess looked at him then sighted "Her name is Rory Gilmore, she's the girl whom I met when my mom sent me to Stars Hollow to live with my uncle. We dated, I left her, came back I told her I loved her, left again, came back asked her to run away with me, she said no. We then caught up a few months back and she is dating a rich blond jerk that treats her like crap but she still loves him. She was here because I invited here and she wanted to see the place. Now can we get to work?"_

"_You still love this Rory, don't you?" Matt asked._

"_Does it matter, she's with someone else." Jess said._

"_Ok, so about the bar…" Wallace started when the phone rang._

"_Truncheon Books" Jess answered then he went quiet when he heard who it was._

"_What do you want?" Jess asked obviously not pleased to be speaking to whomever he was speaking to._

"_No, forget it." Jess continued his conversation glancing at his friends before back at the phone_

"_What? What about Johnny? Can't you call him?" Jess asked._

"_It's not that" Jess sighted "I do want to help; I just don't want to get back to all of that. I left that life behind."_

"_Fine, I'm on my way. But this had better be the last time." Jess said annoyed as he put the receiver down. "I have to take care of something in New York." He told his friends._

"_Exactly what are you going to take care off?" Matthew asked him._

"_Trust me, you don't want to know." Jess replied._

"_Whatever it is it doesn't sound very safe." Wallace said._

"_I'll be fine" Jess said not denying it but trying to reassure his friends nonetheless._

"_Oh sure, you're going to do something stupid and dangerous in New York and we're supposed to just let you go." Matthew told Jess._

"_If you think you can stop-" Jess started but Matthew interrupted._

"_Not stopping, I know better then that. But I am tagging along."_

_Jess was about to protest but stopped knowing he could either let his friend go along with him and keep an eye on him or let him follow him to New York and get himself into trouble "Fine." He said, let's go._

_End Flashback_

"And so we left Philadelphia and drove to New York where-"

"Rory?" a voice asked.

"Honor" Rory said as Logan's sister walked up to them.

"What are you doing here? Logan is out of surgery and is asking for you." Honor said to Rory.

"Uhm…well…another friend of mine got shot and is here in the hospital as well." Rory tried to explain. "The nurse told me to wait here, I was just about to check if there was any more information about Logan" she lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The doctor said Logan was going to be ok. He's got a few broken bones, had some internal bleeding but they managed to stop it and repair the damage." Honor filled Rory in.

"That's good, tell Logan I'll be there soon, I just want to wait on an update on my friend." Rory told her.

"Of course, I hope he'll be ok as well." Honor told Rory.

"He's tough. He'll make it." Rory said trying to convince Honor and herself by those words.

Honor left and Rory turned back to Matthew "So what happened in New York?"

* * *

Isn't everone just so happy Logan is going to ok? review please. 


	4. Chapter 3 – Dead?

Thanks for all the nice reviews, as promised here is the next chapter, a bit short but it's all I could do today.**

* * *

**

**Chapter3 Dead?**

Matt was to continue when Rory suddenly went pale and placed a hand over her heart "Jess" she barely whispered before running out of the waiting room.

Rory used her connection to Jess as a homing beacon and started running ignoring the "you can't go in there" from a nurse as she went through the double doors they had taken Jess through moments ago. She kept running occasionally standing still to decide which way to go until she saw doctors working on someone she just knew was Jess. She walked in the operating room ignoring the "you can't be in here" from a male nurse.

"I still no pulse" a nurse informed the doctor who stood over Jess holding two shocking panels that were just to shock Jess hoping his pulse would return.

The doctor sighted "time it." He said to a nurse.

"No!" Rory screamed loudly as she raced over to Jess side "You are not leaving! Fight you son of a bitch!" she hit his chest with both arms tears making their way down her cheek "don't leave me again." She now sobbed.

A nurse put her arm around her and gently tried to pull her off Jess "Come on" she said gently.

"No!" Rory screamed at the precise moment the heart monitor which had been beeping indicating the patient to be dead started beeping again.

"Doctor?" A nurse asked.

"I'll be dammed" the doctor muttered and checked Jess's pulse.

Rory looked at Jess his face so pale but he had heard her, he was fighting. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked as the nice nurse led her out of the operating room.

"The doctor is going to do everything he can." The nurse told her. "But he seems like a fighter, and I don't think he's ready to leave you alone." The nurse told her. "Don't worry, your boyfriend is in good hands."

Rory smiled gratefully at the nurse "Thanks, but he's not my boyfriend, just a friend."

"Are you sure about that hun? He seems like more then just a friend to you." The nurse told her as they reached the double doors and Rory walked through them. "I have to go back, are you going to alright?" the nurse asked her.

"I think so, my mom should be here soon." Rory said to the nurse.

"Alright, the doctor will bring you an update as soon as possible." The nurse said.

"Thanks again, and I'm sorry about bursting in like that." Rory told the nurse.

"Honey, you gave that young man new strength to fight for. If you hadn't come in he might have died." The nurse said then left through the double doors back to the operating room.

Rory walked up a worried looking Matt "Rory, what happened to you? Did she say died?" Matt asked her.

Rory looked at her sleeves and now for the first time noticed blood on them, Jess's blood. "Oh" she said starring at it then looked at Matthew her earlier found calmness now being disrupted by the fact that Jess had died, if only briefly. And that he was still in critical condition and she had his blood on her sleeves. "I have to clean this up before Jess's mom gets here." She said her voice said softly but Rory didn't really feel or remember saying it as she headed to the bathroom.

"Rory?" Matthew said loudly following her and gabbing her by her arm to turn her around to face him.

"Let go of me! I have to…I have to clean this up" Rory said new tears streaming down her face as she broke down.

Matthew stood there stunned for a second before allowing Rory to cry against him as he tried to comfort her. "Come on, Rory. Try to pull yourself together." He said after a while and Rory pulled back from him and wiped her tears away "What happened?" Matthew asked.

"I could feel him slip away, so I went to see for myself how he was. I knew somehow I had to see him. When I found him the doctor was ready to call it. He died." She paused before continuing "I screamed at him told him not to leave and suddenly there a pulse again." She paused and looked up at him "He could have died." She told him fear eminent in her voice as she broke down again and Matthew letting this sink in comforted her.

* * *

I know I'm evil, well I'll try to update again tomorrow and make it a bit larger then this one. 


	5. Chapter 4 – Mommy’s arrival

Thanks for all the great review, a promised a longer chapter, enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Mommy's arrival **

Rory pulled away from Matt again and wiped her tears away "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have broken down they way I did. I guess I'm…scared. Jess and I…I care about him, a lot, I always have. The timing just has never been right for us. First he wasn't ready, and then I wasn't. And I don't get why he keeps…" Rory stops "Sorry, I'm babbling I should clean up and then check on Logan." She told him.

"It's ok, I understand. I'll come and get you if I hear anything. I have to talk to the police anyways."

"Thanks" Rory said giving him a genuine small smile before heading to the reception.

"Excuse me, what room is Logan Huntzburger in?" she asked.

"One minute" the nurse at the desk said then added "Room 1147"

"Thanks" Rory replied and was about to walk to the elevator when she heard her name being called.

"Rory?" Liz called again hurrying over to her, TJ not far behind. "How is he?" Liz asked her.

"Still in surgery, there was some trouble before but he's tough. They still don't know for sure if…" Rory stopped and placed a hand on Liz "Jess is a fighter." She said knowing that was true. She decided not to fill Liz in what the "trouble" exactly was.

"I know, do you know what happened?" Liz asked her.

"Matthew, Jess friend who brought him in, was telling me but we got interrupted. He's fillings the police right now." Rory informed them.

"How is Logan?" TJ asked.

"I haven't seen him yet but his sister told me he'd be fine." Rory told him.

"That's good, what is it with the smell in hospitals?" TJ asked no one in particular.

'_Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that TJ asked that, considering it's TJ. Well at least he's there for Jess's mom, I guess.'_ Rory thought to herself. "Why don't you go in the waiting room and I'll get you some awful hospital coffee." She suggested to Liz and TJ.

"Thanks" Liz said heading over to the waiting room with TJ in tow.

Rory watched them for a few seconds then went to get coffee.

Rory walked towards the waiting room, three coffees in hand, when her mothers voice called her. Looking towards where her voice came from she smiled when she spotted her mother and father hurrying over to her. "Mom!" She put the coffee in a nearby chair and met them halfway hugging her mother tightly.

After a few minutes of hugging she pulled back feeling better and stronger then she did not long ago. Lorelai motherly pulled a few strays of hair away from her face as she asked "How are you holding up? Your eyes are red."

"Jess died briefly not so long ago." She told her mother. "His friend Matthew let me cry on him."

"Jess has friends?" her mother said before she could help it then quickly added "Wait forget that Jess died?"

"Yeah" Rory said remembering then added "but he came back…" _'…he always does.'_ She thought and a small smile came on her lips.

"And how is Logan?" Chris asked speaking for the first time.

"Who? Oh" Rory said as she suppressed a blush and quickly said "His sister told me he's going to be fine. I haven't visited him yet."

"Good, I talked to Luke, he had Jimmy's number and said he'd call him." Lorelai said.

"Thanks, Liz and TJ are in there. Liz fell apart when she found out. She's lucky TJ didn't and took her here to Presbyterian hospital." Rory told her parents as she walked with them to retrieve her coffee. She felt her mothers eye and said "it tastes horrible…the machine is that way cos these are for TJ and Liz and you're not getting mine."

"I'll be right back." Lorelai said walking in said direction of coffee machine.

"So now that his mother is here maybe you should visit Logan" Chris said to Rory as they walked towards the waiting room.

"Logan is going to fine dad, I know that. Jess I don't know if he's going to be ok." Rory said a little annoyed.

"Logan is your boyfriend and you should be there for him. Jess only brought you trouble, he's the reason you broke your wrist 4 years ago." Chris said to her.

"God dad, It was an accident and only a fracture. And you go planning my wedding with Logan you should know that he's the kinda who cheated on me with his sisters entire flock of bridesmaids. He's the kinda guy who even though we never broke up but had just one little fight believes we're broken up and can just sleep with whoever he wants! And then he comes to me and convinces me we were broken up, and how he couldn't have possibly have known we weren't. We have the little device called the phone you know!" Rory ranted at him all her frustration and suppressed anger pouring out of her now that her emotional barriers were so weak from almost losing Jess. "And just so you know Jess may have had issues but he never cheated on me or made me into this person I can barely recognize and hardly stand. Yes he left me and broke my heart in the process but I broke his too." She paused "But that's all in the past" she hurriedly added. "He's changed, he's more responsible, he has a nice job, and he wrote a book!" she told him then realizing they were still in a hospital and people were now looking at her she turned around and walked into the waiting room.

Chris stood there stunned when Lorelai put a hand gently on his back "I didn't know." Chris said to her.

"I know, I didn't know some of it too. Our little girl has grown up Chris. She doesn't need or want us to meddle with her love life or to tell her what to do. I've been struggling with it too, it's hard to let your kid go from up to down to up to down again constantly without doing something about it. I don't like Logan, I don't like Jess either. But out of the two I know that with Jess she wasn't such a mess. As much as I would hate to say it Jess would not have let Rory drop out of Yale last year, or cheated on her. But eventually no matter what we do or say it is her choice and her life." Lorelai told him.

"I know, it just…hard." Chris said.

"Hey, at least you still have Gigi. All I have is a fiancé who isn't letting me be part of he daughters life." Lorelai told him.

"You have to talk to him Lore, you know that what you're doing now is killing what you have." Chris told her.

"I know, I think last night was an eye opener. But now isn't the time." She told him.

"Now we have to be there for our daughter." Chris told her.

A while later the doctor finally came into the waiting room, he looked exhausted, Liz and Rory almost charged at him. "Is my son going to be ok?" Liz asked just as Matthew returned and joined Rory and Liz.

"Well we managed to-" the doctor began.

"Is he going to be ok?" Liz asked more forcibly.

"He's slipped into a coma. I'm afraid he may have suffered brain damage, there is no way of being certain without him awake, the next 8 hours are critical. If he doesn't wake up in that time you could never." The doctor informed the group. "he's strong young man, we almost lost him during the operation, but he managed to find his way back." The doctor added while looking at Rory.

"Can we see him?" Rory asked him.

"His body needs to rest, however time is critical, it's best if you go in one at a time." The doctor said "we put him in room 1148."

Rory got a little pale at that but quickly covered it up, Lorelai however noticed but kept quiet for now.

"Liz you should go first, tell him to fight" Lorelai said to her fiancé sister.

Liz nodded and thanked the doctor and then left to see her son.

"Rory, are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine…it's just that…well Logan is in the room next to Jess." Rory told her mother then looked back at Matt before her mother could reply she asked "So what happened when you got to New York?"

* * *

end chapter 4, next chapter is called "Mariano's tale part 2" so you **might** finally find out what happened to Jess. 


	6. Chapter 5 – Mariano’s tale part 2

Sorry it took so long for this new chapter, writers block. Here is the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Mariano's tale part 2**

Matt sighted then began to speak "Jess was tense the entire ride over, I tried to find out why and who it was on the phone earlier but Jess kept changing the subject so when we arrived in New York…"

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_So where exactly are we in New York and more importantly why are we here?" Matthew asked Jess as he parked the car._

"_Visiting an old friend of mine because her sister got in over her head about something as usual." Jess replied vaguely._

"_If se's in trouble why does your friend call you and not the police?" Matthew asked._

"_Because she knows I'll come through for her and not lock her sister up." Jess answered._

"_So how do you know this girl?" Matthew asked him._

"_First crush, first girl I had sex with. I liked her, we were both messed up but helping each other by making then think about other stuff and just acting out." Jess replied._

"_So what happened?" Matthew asked._

"_Party, she took drugs, slept with someone else. I asked her not to take drugs anymore, tried to help her, but ended up severing all ties to her because she didn't want to be helped. I started to hang out more with people who got me into more trouble. Finally Liz had enough and shipped me off to Stars Hollow to live with my uncle." Jess explained then added "I always felt kinda bad that I couldn't help her…."_

"_If you did stick with her then you might have started taking drugs too. People don't change because you want to, they have to want to. Besides you're helping her out now." Matt told his friend._

_Jess gave his friend a small smile before parking the car near a cheap-looking apartment complex._

_

* * *

After knocking Jess and Matt waited, after about 30 seconds the door went slightly open and a gun was pointed at them._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" a harsh female voice demanded._

"_Iz, it's me. Jess" Jess replied._

"_Jess?" The voice asked questionably as the gun was joined briefly by a head before the door closed and the chain was removed._

"_She's a bit jumpy, ain't she?" Matthew commented._

"_Just cautious" Jess replied as the door opened and a young woman with black hair that reached till her shoulders could now be seen._

_Isabel Valenti stared at Jess, taking in the changes since she last saw him. She then smiled at him and pulled him a long hug as she said "thanks for coming."_

_When she pulled back she kept their faces close so she could feel his warm breath on her face. _

"_Iz" Jess said not comfortable with her staring at him like that. Sure she was hot and at one time he did have feelings for her but he came to help her. He didn't have those feelings for now, only feelings he still had for her were that of a sorta old friend. He had only really loved one girl and he had screwed that up a long time ago. And now that he was finally ready to be with her she was with that blond d…. He stopped there and put the thoughts and feelings for a certain young Gilmore woman back in the box in the corner of his mind, sealing it tightly._

"_Sorry, old habit" Isabel said stepping back from him and then looked at Jess's friend Matthew. "Boyfriend?" she asked half kidding, but part of her wanted it to be so that the rejection from to long ago would be easier to take._

"_He'd wish, I'm just a friend. Name's Matthew" Matthew told her smirking as Jess glared at him. "Although if you and Jess didn't have a history…I'd be interested in being yours." He commented as he let his eyes over her body, 'yeah that and the drugs problem she might still have' Matthew added in his head._

"_I'm not gay" Jess then said._

"_No you're hung up on that girls whose picture you carry in your wallet. You know he won't even show it to me." He told Isabel._

"_We're not here to discuss my love life." Jess told him. "I'm over Rory Gilmore" he then added lying but trying to convince himself that he was over her._

_Isabel smiled then said "come in."_

_Once inside Jess said "so what trouble exactly did she get herself into this time?"_

_Just as Isabel was about to answer a boy about 6 years came running at them. "Mommy" he called as he showed her a fairy tales book. "I found it, will you read it to me now?" he asked._

_Isabel smiled at her son and said "Not right now, mommy has guests. Why don't you go watch some TV and I'll be with you when I'm done here."_

"_Ok, hurry." The boy said before he ran off._

_Isabel turned back to Jess and Matthew "My son James, or Jimmy as he likes to be called."_

_Jess looked at her and asked "Jimmy? After my father?"_

_Isabel laughed "sorry" she then apologized and with a more serious face explained "You're not the father Johnny is. When I found out and told him he told me to take care of it." She shook her head "I couldn't, he left me. I tried to get my life together, I met Kyle." She smiled at that thought before continuing "Kyle was great, and we fell in love. When the baby was born we named it after his father James Valenti. Not long after we got married. About a year ago he was killed in a car crash with my parents. Things went downhill from there, Rachel, my little sister went to live with me and Jimmy. But she is so much like me when I was her age and now she started taking drugs. I just can't deal with her anymore. I have a son to raise and protect and it's hard enough that I have to do it alone. I thought she would be different after mom and dad…but she's not. I don't want to sent her to foster care, besides Jimmy she's the only family I have left. But it can't go on like this. Yesterday I got some guys at my door looking for her and the money she owed them for drugs. I can't get through to her Jess. I thought maybe you could try and talk with her. I don't know who else to call and I hate asking you this but…."_

"_It's ok, I won't promise anything but I'll try to help." Jess told her._

_Isabel smiled "thanks Jess, I owe you."_

"_Let's just call it even. And I don't know how much help I'm going to be." Jess told her._

"_I know, but thank you anyways." Isabel told him._

_

* * *

Jess and Matthew arrived at the place Isabel told them they could probably find Rachel. It was another apartment but this one even smelled bad and Matt wrinkled his nose at it. Jess checked the apartment numbers and stopped at 14B and knocked._

"_Go away" a male voice called which Jess ignored and stepped back kicking the door in._

_The place was a mess but Jess ignored it and walked over to Rachel pushing the man coming at him away with one single hand. When he reached Rachel he stopped and asked "What the hell do you think you're doing Rachel?"_

_Rachel studied him and smiled "Hey, well if it isn't my sisters old boyfriend Jess."_

"_Would you look at yourself? Is this how you want to live? In filth owing money to drug dealers and making life even harder for your sister?" Jess asked._

"_I live it that way I want! Not my fucking sister, my dead asshole parents and certainly not the way you want me!" Rachel yelled at him and angry stood up to look him into the eyes._

"_Right, don't even try that I hate the world and I live it the way I want to crap on me. Because like it or not Rachel, I know you don't want this. It was an escape from your parents, now it an escape of dealing with their deaths. You hate yourself because part of you wanted them dead but now that they are you feel guilty and instead of dealing with your feeling you try to escape them by drinking and taking drugs. Tell me has it helped? Are you proud of who you are becoming? Some drunken junkie deadbeat?" Jess asked her._

"_I, I don't have to explain myself to you. You are not my father. You are not family, I don't even know you that well." Rachel told him._

"_What about explaining yourself to your sister? You don't think dealing with the death of her husband and parents is hard for her? And on top of that she has a son to take care of while instead of helping her and letting her help you, you run and cause more trouble for her to deal with. You know that the drug dealers you didn't pay came to her apartment? What if they had decided to break the door down to look for you. Drug dealers are dangerous, something could have happened to your sister, not to mention your little nephew." Jess told her._

"_I, I…I didn't know they went over there. I'm sorry they did ok! I just, I needed it to take my mind off…." Rachel said as tears began to roll off her cheeks._

"_It's ok" Jess said now gently and glanced at Matt who was holding the guy who had been with Rachel away from them. Rachel grabbed a hold of Jess and started to sob against him._

"_It's ok, there are people who can help you. Your sisters had a drug and drink problem as well. She managed to quit." Jess told her._

_

* * *

As the three of them headed back to Isabel's apartment three large men suddenly stepped in front of them and Rachel froze "Aaron" she said softly._

"_There you are Rachel, I see you found some new friends. Where is my money?" the middle guys, Aaron, asked her._

"_How much does she owe you?" Jess asked staying calm._

"_500 dollars + interest makes 1000 dollars" Aaron told Jess._

"_Here is 400, she'll get you the remaining 100 tomorrow." Jess told him._

"_Great, now that's another day of interest which makes it to still a 1000 dollars that you still owe me." Aaron told them._

"_How do I make myself clear to the few remaining brain cells you still have left. You are not getting the interest." Jess told him._

_Matthew pulled out his wallet, "here is the remaining 100. She's paid you back now."_

"_I'll pay you back" Jess told Matthew "Let's go." He told Rachel as they walked away from the drug dealers and towards Isabel's apartment._

"_Hold up, the girls still owes me another 500 dollars interest." Aaron said as he pulled out a knife._

"_You do not want to do this." Jess warned them "Just take your money and leave Rachel alone from now on."_

_Aaron laughed "right, as soon as I get my 500 dollars interest. Now cough it up." He demanded getting right into Jess face the knife in the air._

_Jess ignored and stared right back at the drug dealer. "If you want it so badly go ask Santa Claus, but you should probably give up dealing drugs or you'll stay on the naughty list." He commented._

_Aaron glared and moved his arm to slash Jess who grabbed his arm twisted it so Aaron dropped the knife and then pushed him into his friends. "Now go."_

_Matthew kicked the knife towards them "you heard him." He said._

_But Aaron wasn't about to give up that easy and pulled a gun out of one of his buddies pants and aimed it at Jess "you shouldn't have done that" he said as he pulled the trigger before any of them could move._

"_Shit let's go" Aaron's buddy who the gun belonged to said to them and they ran off._

_Jess felt a pain in his chest and looked down seeing blood form over his shirt, "huh" he said then fell backwards to the floor which caused Matt to snap out of his shock and yell at Rachel "Go to your sisters, stay there with her." He pulled out his cell phone and called 911 as he tried with the other hand to stop the bleeding._

_End flashback

* * *

_

"After a few minutes the ambulance arrived and I went with them to the hospital where Rory saw us come in." Matthew finished.

Liz came back in looking exhausted and heartbroken.

"Hey, how is he?" TJ asked his wife.

"He's just laying there, hooked up to all those machines…not moving. I don't even know if he knew I was there. He was so pale and quiet." She said as her resolve she had build up to be strong for her son broke down and she cried into her husbands arms who tried to comfort her.

After a few minutes she stopped and wiped the tears from her face as she looked at Rory "You should go next." Liz told Rory.

"Matt should be next." Rory said slightly panicked. She didn't know if she could face him hooked up to all those machines, she also didn't know what to say to him. She told him earlier to fight, that she couldn't lose him. But she had a boyfriend, who was also hurt. She loved Logan, right? Of course. She tried to convince herself. "I should check on Logan." She told them.

"Ok" Liz said as she looked at Rory trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"I'll walk with you Matt, Logan's room is right next to his." She told him and they headed off.

Lorelai watched her daughter go and looked at Chris.

* * *

End chapter 5, hope you liked that, review please. 


	7. Chapter 6 – Pod Rory vs Real Rory

Thanks for all the nice reviews, here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Pod!Rory vs Real!Rory **

She walked with Jess's friend Matt silently to the elevator, a struggle still waging inside her mind.

Guilt, if there was one feeling Rory had come to hate it was guilt. Guilt was how she was usually manipulated to do things she didn't really want to do. Her grandmother especially was a master in using guilt to make her and her mother agree to things that they didn't really want. She thought that once she left had grandparents house that the manipulation would stop, or at least be cut back considerably. But once again she had been wrong about that, Logan had used guilt to control her. He had her so under his thumb that she even took him back because he couldn't have possibly have known they weren't broken up and that he couldn't sleep with all his bridesmaids. Once again the world revolved around him and his feelings. Her newly found strength to set her life on the path she wanted it to be, gone. Jess had given her that strength, he had woken her up from her downwards spiral. The excuses she used when other people asked why she wasn't back at Yale were no use on him. He could see right through them, right through her. Like he always could, and that scared her. He had told her that he knew her better then anyone and somehow she knew he was right, even her mother couldn't snap her out of her trance.

She had kept her mother a bay since she first slept with Dean. Normally she told her everything but…something had changed. She had changed, she didn't know why anymore. She had not loved Dean, he was married, why did she sleep with him? She didn't know. What had happened before…Jess. Somehow everything came back to him. Why?

He had come to her, she had sent Dean away and chose Jess once again over him. Why? She needed to talk with Jess. She had made herself believe that but, did she still? Last time she saw him before that he had wanted to talk with her. But she was angry and ran way from him. He chased her and ended up telling her he loved her. Shocked she couldn't say anything and all she managed to do was stare after him as he once again walked out on her and drove off.

He loved her but months later, knowing that but not knowing if he still felt that way she had chosen him over Dean. Granted it was only to talk but somehow it felt bigger then that now. Was it because she still loved him then, was it because she wanted him to prove to her that he could be trusted with her heart again? She didn't know but she did know that when he had told her he could be trusted she had let her fear answer instead of her heart. She had said no to him. There he was hot as ever, his hair not it its best style but still looked good on him, he was offering her what she had wanted to hear from him for so long. He told her how they were meant to be together, that he knew it from the moment he saw her. And she said no. He had told her how he loved her and that she could rely on him now and said had said no. He told her only no say no to him if she really meant, if she really didn't have any more feelings for him. And she had said no, and watched his heart break. The pain so clear in his eyes it had broke her own heart all over again, but she couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything. And he left, again. And she was alone, again. This time she wasn't going to hide behind schoolwork but she hid behind Dean. A married to Lindsey Dean. She was a home wrecker, and now she knew she had only slept with Dean for stupid reasons. Trying to get over Jess, trying to move on, trying to ignore her true feelings and bury them deep within her. After Dean she was alone again. Vulnerable, scared and hurt. Logan had been there and she had pulled herself together and tried to once again move on with her life. Logan had been something new to her, something exciting. First she had thought he was a mixture of Jess and Dean but she soon found out things she knew Jess just wouldn't do. But still she stayed with him changed herself so completely so she could please him.

Her first attempt to end it when she realized who she was becoming failed because Logan had told her he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Then she met the family and they weren't pleased with her as girlfriend to Logan. She didn't understand, she was a Gilmore. Her grandmother had made sure she had a coming out party and everything. She stole a boat with Logan and got arrested. She got away with it with 300 hours of community service. Her mother was disappointed in her and angry at the Huntzburgers. Still she wouldn't cut herself free from the family who was dragging her spirit down. She stayed with Logan, eventually began to work for his father at the Stanford paper. She had felt good about it until Logan's father had told her she didn't have it in her to be a good journalist. She had felt crushed, defeated and unable to do anything right anymore.

She dropped out of school, her mother wouldn't hear of it and refused to let Rory just give up. She wasn't going to stay at her mothers if she quit Yale. Crying in her grandfathers arms had given her a place to hide. Her grandparents went against her mothers wishes and took her in. She joined the DAR and planned events. Besides that she partied a lot with her boyfriend and his friends.

Time passed and nothing changed, she wasn't going back to Yale and started to sneak around more to avoid her grandparents. Then he came, like always he disrupted her life, this time he woke her up, wouldn't take her excuses and asked her what the hell she was doing? He had his life so together, he wrote a book, he looked good, and there she was. Living at her grandparents house, being in the DAR, Yale drop-out. Her spirit had awoken and once Jess left saying they'd catch up later she walked back into the pub she, Jess and Logan were in. Logan who had crashed and ruined their catching up date. He had been an total ass and jerk to Jess. And she was making excuses for him to Jess, ashamed that he caught her dating someone who was such a jerk. So she blew all her frustration about her life up at Logan, everything she wasn't happy with. After their fight he left and she thought it was just a fight. Later she heard from his sister they had broken up. She was free, but once again alone. Logan started to follow her around, even hired a coffee cart for her that followed her around constantly. She took him back and for a while things were good, she even moved in with him, until she found out that Logan had slept with his sisters bridesmaids and she broke up with him.

The strength she had found within herself since Jess brief visit left her as she took Logan back after being manipulated by him that he couldn't have dome anything wrong because he thought they were broken up. She hadn't forgiven him but was manipulated into saying she had. So she had since then been with him but not happy about it. She had counteracted almost everything he said if she spoke to him and took away articles from him just to hurt and embarrass him. She didn't pick up her phone when he called and basically just ignored him as much as she could. Then the mail came and there was an invitation from Jess's publishing. Drawn to him she had to come. Once there she was surprised to see Luke and meet April. But more surprised she was to the feelings she was feeling seeing Jess. They had fun, they flirted and he ended up kissing her. She thought back at those perfect few seconds of heaven. His warms lips covering hers and him drawing her in hungrily.

She raised her hand to her lips and touched them smiling slightly at the memory then quickly regained her composure and looked at Matt who hadn't noticed and still walked with her, now out of the elevator towards rooms 1147 and 1148.

Going back to her thoughts she remembered how she reacted to the kiss. She had backed off, he was confused, she had told him everything was fixed. But she had apologized to him and told him what a jerk she was. She then ranted on about how he had cheated on her and how she wasn't even cheated on him the way he had cheated on her. Jess had been confused by all of this and he didn't deserve what she did to him, he quickly caught on and guessed that she was still with Logan. He was angry, and he had a right to be. She had apologized again and told him he deserved better. He had told her that it was what it was, her, him. She smiled slightly at the thought but it quickly left her face. Looking back at their conversation like she had done a lot she knew now that she hadn't cheated on Logan the way he had cheated on her because he had slept with those girls because he wanted to get over her, go back to who he was and did before her. She had sought Jess out and given in to her feeling about him. She had wanted to kiss him and kissed him back when he kissed her. He didn't have feelings for those girls. But she did about Jess.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself as if she were going to battle and forced a smile at Matthew "good luck" she told him as she entered room 1147.

Matthew looked as Rory entered Logan's room and wondered why Rory was doing this to herself. It was obvious to him she still had strong feelings about Jess, this Logan, she looked like she was preparing for war as she walked into his room to face him. Sighting he shrugged the thoughts off, it wasn't his business. He hardly knew the girl. With that he too prepared himself as he entered Jess's room.

* * *

Logan smiled at her as Rory walked in "There you are Ace. Honor said a friend of yours was shot, anyone I know?" he asked.

"Uhm, no, not really." She told him and convinced herself she wasn't lying to him because Logan didn't know Jess. He only met him once and was a total jerk to him and wasn't even interested in getting to know him.

"Ok, well is she going to be ok?" Logan asked assuming it was a girl.

"They don't know. It's complicated" She answered evasively then quickly changed the subject "but how are you feeling? Honor mentioned you had broken bones and internal bleeding when they airlifted you into here."

Letting his suspicions about whoever Rory was being vague and evasive about go he talked to her about his injuries and the stunt that had gone wrong.

Rory sat there on the side of his bed, only half listening to what Logan was telling her. She was feeling a lot of emotions right now, anger for Logan doing that stupid and dangerous stunt, fear that he could have been hurt, fear that Jess might not make it, guilt because she was paying more attention to Jess in her mind then Logan, and the one she was struggling most was the desire to leave Logan to himself and be with Jess because she had recently figured out she also still loved Jess. But she was with Logan, whom she also loved…she didn't know that for sure any more. But she promised to herself that she would not become that weak person she had become anymore. She was going to be strong and figure out what and most importantly who she wanted. And right now that person wasn't Logan. Time for honesty.

"Logan" she interrupted him.

Logan looked at her and could tell this was serious "what is it Ace?" he asked her.

"The friend I told you about. You have met him. You don't know him but you have met him that one time before our fight that made you think we broke up." Rory told him then added "It's Jess. Jess was shot and is in a coma in the room next to you. If he doesn't wake up soon he might die. Which is something he already did once today."

"What is Jack doing in New York. I thought he lived in Philadelphia?" Logan asked her.

"It's Jess just like my name is Rory" she said a bit annoyed then continued "And he does, he was helping out an old friend…it's a long story. All you need to know is he got shot doing a good thing. And although you don't like him he is still a friend of mine and I have to see him and be there for him." Rory told him.

"No, I'm hurt too and I want you to be here with me, not him. I'm sure he's got family or someone else to be there for him." Logan told her.

"I wasn't asking permission Logan. Please, try to understand." Rory pleaded.

"Fine, but only if you tell me you're not still in love with him." Logan told her.

'_How about I tell you I'm not in love with you, you ungrateful controlling ass'_ the thought entered Rory's mind just a quickly as it left it and she stood there silently thinking of what to say. She couldn't lie and couldn't tell him the truth. "What I feel or don't feel for Jess, is not going to be the reason we break up. We have enough issues of you sleeping with bridesmaids and then manipulating me into letting me openly say I forgive you when I still haven't. And I don't know if I can. I was terrified when I got the call you were in the hospital Logan. But you put yourself here because you keep acting like an immature spoiled rich brat. I know you have different side to you but you hide it, even from me at times. You party, and do these stupid stunts and drink to escape your dad. Escape the life you don't want. You have to start dealing with your problems and your father and get yourself together. You don't like the way your life is headed you change it. No one else is going to do it Logan. Only you can change your life. Just like I had to change mine, you can have help from people but without the will to change you're not going to change." Rory told him in a rant.

"You know how my father is Rory, he will cut me off." Logan replied.

"I f you really want to change you'll find a way to deal with that. Look at my mom, she ran away from home at 16, no job, no money, and she managed. She even raised me in the process. And Jess, he had…issues. He flunked out of high school, took off and did God knows what but got himself together. He now works at a publishing agency and wrote a book. A book! How amazing is that. If you want to you can do whatever you put yourself to. I'm proud of my mom, and of Jess. But you…." Rory shook her head "You need to start standing up for yourself and your dream. Because if your dream only consist out of living off your father until you take over from him in a place you don't want to be. You are going to be unhappy for the rest of your life. No matter the amount of money you make or have." Rory stopped and looked at him "I care about you Logan, but I'm not going to be pulled down with you any more. I'm not breaking up with you but I do want you to start becoming the person you want to be, instead of who your father or any one else wants you to be."

"Proud? I don't need you to be proud of me, I need you to love me and be there for me when I need you." Logan told her.

"You, you and you. Everything is always about you and how you feel. There is more then you in this relationship Logan. I'm not some mindless trophy-wife or girlfriend or whatever. I'm not going to become your mother! I have had it, I open myself up to you again and give you another chance and what do you do? You tell me I'm just some object you can buy with coffee carts and or manipulate into doing what you want. Now Logan we are done. Get it we are broken up for good now!" Shoves the phone on the nightstand next to his bed into his arms "Now you can call one of your sisters friends who might be stupid enough to let you turn them in some mindless trophy-girlfriend." With that said she stormed out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

She took a deep breath and calmed herself as she glanced around and into Jess room where Matt was standing in the door way looking at her "you ok?" he asked.

Rory nodded "I'll be fine" she said smiling slightly as she said the words and knew them to be true. It had been a long time since she knew she was going to be ok without Logan in her life. She looked at Jess on the bed unconscious, and with tubes ticking in him. She just wished she knew he was going to be ok. "Do you mind if I…?" she asked Matt.

"Oh, go ahead. I should probably check if Wallace is here yet." Matthew told her smiling slightly.

"Thanks" Rory said smiling as well as she sat on Jess's bed and took his head "oh, could you close the door behind you?" she asked Matt's retreating form.

"You got it" he told her and did as she asked and left the two alone.

Rory look at a pale Jess and brushed with her free hand over his face "what am I going to do with you?" she asked. "I can't seem to get your out of my mind these days. I don't know if I ever let you out of my heart."

Tears started to make their way down her cheeks and she looked over his sleeping figure and continued talking "I've just broken up with Logan, as you may have heard, these walls aren't that thick. I don't even know why I stayed with him for so long. I knew from the moment I saw you again…you awoke me. Made me realize what I had done to my life. And how did I thank you, I let you kiss me, lied to you when I said everything is fixed. But I was telling the truth about it not being the same as he cheating on me was. Because it wasn't. He didn't care about those girls, where I still cared for you. You know when you called me at my Chilton graduation day and didn't say anything. I told you that I might have loved you but what I didn't tell you is that I loved you then and I think I still love you now. I know you weren't ready first, then I was angry, when you came back again I was scared and stubborn, mostly scared. I said no out of fear, I know that's stupid but you really…we really hurt each other. I was scared of a repeat of that. After that I was with Logan, and pushed you so far out of my mind I forbid myself to think about you. You wouldn't believe the things I've done since then. I broke up Dean's marriage, I'm a home-wrecker, I slept with a married guy. I gave my virginity to someone other then you. I wanted it to be you, you know. I even told my mom that. After our make up when you met my grandmother. I knew I was ready. I'm not blaming you Jess, I did this to myself. I'm proud of how you got your life together. I just wish things had gone different for us. You've probably moved on since my last screw up but if you can hear me and when you wake up and if you're still interested maybe we can figure something out?" she asked hopeful then sighted "We'll see, first you have to wake up. Because if you die on me and leave me again I will make sure you'll be buried in Stars Hollow, and I'll have Kirk organize your funeral. And Taylor say your memorial. So you better not die on me." Rory told him.

Rory looked at him and wiped the tears from her face "Please wake up Jess." she told him in almost a whisper. After a few minutes of staring she was about to give up when she felt a slight squeeze in her hand. She looked down and saw Jess's hand squeezing hers.

Smiling as relieved and happy tears now rolled down her face she looked up at those brown eyes she loved so much to look in. "Rory?" his voice cracked obviously he was confused.

Rory leaned forwards and kissed him then realizing she was kissing Jess she pulled back, she smiled "Thank God, don't ever scare me like that again." She told him.

Jess still confused and now shocked just nodded.

Rory smiled "You're in the hospital, you were shot, you remember?" she told him.

"Vaguely, although the pain in my chest should confirms that." He replied then added "Matt? Rachel?"

"They're fine, Matt was just in here before me. And the police is out looking for Aaron and his buddies." Rory informed him "I should probably get a nurse or a doctor here to check on you. You really scared me you know. Dying and then coming back only to still might die."

"I always come back." He told her smiling slightly.

"You'd better" she replied softly then pointed to the door "I'll be right back, doctor, nurse, informing your mom, Matt and the others." She told him. He nodded. "Don't you dare go anywhere" she threatened him.

He smiled and said "I wouldn't dare with nurse Gilmore on my case."

She smiled back "you'd better not, or this nurse is going to be very cranky."

* * *

End Chapter 6, a bit fluffy I know but more drama will come next chapter when jimmy arrives and Liz isn't too happy about that. 


	8. Chapter 7 – Family

Thanks for all the nice reviews, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

****Chapter 7 Family**

Rory stepped out of Jess's room and spotted a doctor.

"Excuse me, doctor" Rory said walking towards the doctor.

"Yes, can I help you miss?" the female doctor asked her nicely.

"Gilmore, Rory Gilmore. And yes in a way you could help me. The patient in room 1148, Jess Mariano, is awake." Rory told the doctor.

The female doctor nodded "thank you miss Gilmore, I'll go check on him now." The doctor said and left Rory to enter room 1148.

Rory look out the hallway and for the firs time since she got a phone call saying Logan was being airlifted here to Presbyterian hospital in New York, she felt like things were going to be ok now. Logan was, Jess was and now she knew she was too. She had ended a relationship that had changed her into someone she hardly recognized. She cared about Logan, but had she loved him. Thinking back to the brief kiss between her and Jess moments ago, to what had stirred deep within her when their lips had touched. Kissing Logan had felt nice but his kisses had never made her feel so…alive. Neither did Dean's kisses for that matter. Jess did something to her that no other guy she dated ever managed.

Shrugging off the thoughts she walked to wards the elevator.

* * *

Lorelai looked around the waiting room, it had been 5 minutes since Matt had told them Rory was now with Jess. He was now filling his friend Wallace in on the situation. She stood up and announced she was getting more coffee. Despite everything she was still having a hang over from Lane and Zach's engagement party. She was embarrassed about telling almost the whole town about her problems with Luke. But had pushed them aside because her daughter needed her. And then she was too occupied trying to figure out what was going on inside her daughters mind. Did she still love Jess? Or Logan? She hoped she knew the answer and it wasn't wishful thinking. Who would have ever thought she would support Jess. She would want her daughter to still be in love with that hoodlum…was it fair for her to still call him that. After all Rory had told her he's changed. She was like him too once and she changed. It took Rory to make that change happen. And in a way it took Rory for Jess to change as well. Maybe change wasn't the right word, a better word would be growing up. She was snapped out her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Jess Mariano." Luke's voice said to the nurse at the reception desk.

"Luke" Lorelai called and was surprised to see April there with him. "April"

Luke looked at her "Lorelai" he said walking over to her, April following him waving slightly at her. "How is he?" Luke asked as he reached her.

"Not that good, he's out of surgery but slipped into a coma. The doctor said that if he's going to survive he's got to wake up soon." Lorelai filled him in.

"I have to see him" Luke told her "What room is he in?"

"1148, but Rory is with him now." Lorelai told him.

"Shouldn't she be with Logan." He asked.

"Matthew, a friend of Jess, tells me that she just broke up with him. Apparently he actually told her he wanted her to be basically a trophy-girlfriend." Lorelai informs him "I think that was the final drop and she dumped him and then asked Matthew if she could be with Jess for a while…." Lorelai paused before telling Luke "I think she's still in love with him…Jess I mean."

"Really? Huh." Luke said processing everything.

"They make a cute couple" April spoke for the first time since she got to Presbyterian hospital.

"Well he's an improvement from Logan and married Dean." Lorelai said.

"You're actually rooting for Jess?" Luke asked her surprised.

"I wouldn't go as far as rooting and if you tell anyone I swear I will have to kill you." She told him.

"Ah but without me, the wedding can't continue." Luke told her.

"Like it's continuing now" Lorelai muttered softly.

"What?" Luke asked having not heard her, April however seemed to have and said "She said that the wedding isn't continuing either way." Seeing the looks and Lorelai's and Luke's face she rolled her eyes and said "I'm going to find my aunt Liz." With that she walked off towards the waiting room.

"What do you mean the wedding not continuing?" Luke asked her.

"Let's not do this now, or here." Lorelai said aware they were in a hospital.

"No if we have a problem, I have to know about it." Luke told her.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly I don't think the wedding is ever going to happen because you postponed it and won't set a new date. You keep me out of your daughters life who is a part of your life now which means you are keeping me out of your life. You say you love me and want to get married but you won't even let me get to know April. She's going to be my stepdaughter. I understand that you want to get to know her, but we could get to know her together." Lorelai told him.

Luke was about to respond when "Mom?" Rory's voice sounded as she walked towards the two of them. "You are in a hospital." She told them "I know you two have issues to deal with but this is not the time or the pace." She said in a angry whisper glaring at both of them.

"You're right, I'm sorry Rory. How is Jess?" Luke asked her.

"I said that before" Lorelai said referring to this not being the time and place to discuss their problems.

Rory glanced at her mother then at Luke then smiled as she dropped that subject and said "he's awake. The doctor is checking on him now. But he's away and he seemed like him when I talked to him."

"Oh honey, that's great news." Lorelai told her hugging her daughter.

"I know" Rory said as she hugged her mother back tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

Then Lorelai's cell phone rang she smiled sheepishly as she pulled back from her daughter and looked at who was calling "my mother" she said and pointed towards the hospitals exit as she answered her phone.

Rory looked at her then at Luke "Come on, let's go inform the others.

* * *

"_Where are you Lorelai, I have called your inn and you're not there, I have called the house and you're not there. I even called Luke's and you're not there."_ Emily Gilmore demanded to know.

"I'm at Presbyterian hospital in New York mom" Lorelai told her. "Rory got a phone call last night that Logan was being airlifted here. He got hurt doing some stupid stunt or something. When she got here she saw Jess being brought him. He was shot…it's a long story."

"_Oh poor Mitchum and Sheila."_ Emily said.

"I don't think either of them is here. His sister Honor was, I think." Lorelai told her mother.

"_Of course they were there, their son was hurt and brought into a hospital."_ Emily told her.

"When are you going to face mom that these people are not good people." Lorelai replied.

"_I know that…"_ Emily started then sighed before continuing _"but to not visit your own child when he is in the hospital."_

"I know it is hard to grasp but people like that are out there, mom." Lorelai told her mother.

"_I…guess, how is Logan doing?"_ Emily asked.

"Rory told me he's going to fine. Jess is too, I think. Rory just old me he'd woken up from his coma. Which is good because the doctors told us that if he wouldn't wake soon he might have brain damage or could still die. But Rory said he seemed ok when she spoke to him." Lorelai said to her.

"_Why is Rory so concerned over that insolent hoodlum when she should be with her boyfriend?"_ Emily asked her.

"Well mom, I think she's still in love with that insolent hoodlum and I know she broke up with Logan not long ago because he told her he wanted her to be a trophy-girlfriend and she didn't want that." Lorelai told her mother knowing the outburst that was now coming she held her phone a little bit away from her ear.

"_What? How did this happen! Lorelai how could you let this happen! How could she love that unmannered, poor hoodlum? How could she chose him over Logan? A fine, nice young man with good upbringing and a lot to look forwards too. This is your fault Lorelai, If you had married Christopher and not be engaged to Luke your daughter my follow your example and stayed with Logan."_ Emily ranted.

"Mom, this isn't my fault. I was too young to marry Chris then. I didn't want to get married. Later it just want the right timing for us. I love Luke mom." Lorelai told her then paused before continuing "Rory is her own person and as much as we are alike some times she makes her own choices. I can't make then for her and if I could I would have dumped Logan a long time ago." She took a deep breath before continuing "Logan cheated on Rory with his sisters bridesmaids. Apparently he and Rory had a fight and he thought they were broken up but she didn't. His sister, mom, his sister told Rory they were broken up. Then when they got back together she found out about all the girls he had been with during their time apart."

After some silence Emily asked _"why didn't Rory break up with him then?"_

"Because he had convinced her he could not have known they weren't broken up and therefore he was not to blame for cheating on her because he believed they were broken up" Lorelai told her then added "that Logan had been bad for her from day 1 mom. First with that casual dating, then helping her steal a boat, doing nothing when she quit Yale. I'm glad it's finally over. Am I glad she might still be in love with Jess, no. But Jess has been better for her then a relationship with a married man or Logan has. Rory tells me he's changed, I'd like to at least give him the benefit of the doubt that he has. If we interfere we might lose her."

"_Alright, we'll do it your way for now. And I'm sorry I overreacted before. You know that I approve of you and Luke. You could do better but it's your choice."_ Emily told her.

"Thank you mom." Lorelai said sincerely.

"_No problem Lorelai, now shall your father and I drop by the hospital some time or should we delay that until we know more about what exactly Rory and Jess are?"_ Emily asked her.

"I think it's best to wait. I'll call when I know more." Lorelai replied.

"_Ok, Bye Lorelai."_

"Bye mom" Lorelai said as she hung up and sighed. She then saw a familiar man walking inside the hospital. _'Where do I know him from'_ she wondered as she re-entered the hospital.

* * *

Liz, TJ, Rory, Chris, Luke, April, Matt and Wallace just came out of the waiting room when the guy walked in, followed by Lorelai.

"You!" Liz yelled "What are you doing here!" she spat angry.

"I called him." Luke told his sister.

"He doesn't deserve to be here." Liz told him, "get out Jimmy! Go buy some more diapers!"

Jimmy Mariano flinched at that but didn't move "I'm here to see my son" he told Liz.

"You son, ha that's a laugh." Liz told him "Name one time you were there for him when he needed you."

"When you and Luke kicked him out he came to California and lived with me. He needed me then." Jimmy said.

"What he needed was a place to crash." Luke said to him, he may have called Jimmy but he still didn't like him. But the man did deserve to know the wellbeing of his son.

"And I gave him that." Jimmy said to him.

"After pushing him away from me in Stars Hollow. Visiting him after I told you to stay away. He left because of you." Luke accused him.

"Stop it." Rory said to the bickering adults "Be quiet!" she then said loudly causing them to fall silent. "We are in a hospital. Restrain yourself. Jess left Stars Hollow Luke but he turned out fine. And we helped him do that. What happened between Jess and Mr. Mariano isn't important now. Important now is to go to his room and ask the nice doctor there what Jess's status is." When everyone kept looking at her she said louder "move."

The adults ten seemed to walk quietly to the elevators, only glaring at each other now.

* * *

End chapter 7.What did you think of Emily, did I make her too understanding? And what do you think of the JJ(Luke/Lorelai) bit? And what about Jimmy's arrival? Review please. 


	9. Chapter 8 – I love you, but do you still

Sorry for the long wait, been busy with school, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 I love you, but do you still love me? **

Rory was glad to be out of the elevator, the uncomfortable tension between Jimmy and Jess's uncle and mother making the ride on the elevator very uncomfortable. Walking in front of the group of people she hurried to Jess's room. She glanced at the door to Logan's room as she walked passed it, feeling a pang of guilt knowing he was there alone and Jess was about to be overwhelmed with family and friends. She then heard Finn's voice and let out a breath as she felt the guilt inside her lessen.

As Rory entered his room she noticed the doctor was examining Jess's eyes and making notes on the chart she was holding. She smiled at an obviously uncomfortable Jess laying confined to a hospital bed. When he spotted her he smiled as well.

"Ah Miss Gilmore, just in time. You'll be happy to know your boyfriend is stable and should make a full recovery." The doctor said just as Liz, Jimmy, TJ, Lorelai, Luke, April, Chris, Matthew and Wallace entered the room.

"Oh, I'm not his-" Rory started but was ignored when the doctor redirected her attention to Liz.

"Are you the mother?" the doctor asked Liz.

"Yes, how is my baby" Liz asked as she walked over to Jess and took his hand looking concerned at him. "Oh Jessie" she said hugging him.

"Liz, I'm fine." Jess said trying to get out of her grip.

"Son, you were dying. You are not fine." Jimmy said as he walked to the other side of Jess's bed.

The doctor interrupted "I'm doctor Steward, Jess doesn't appear to have any brain damage, which is what we were most afraid of. He had lost a lot of blood and died in surgery. Until his girlfriend here managed to somehow convince him to fight. At least that's what I heard from doctor Hughes who operated on him in the OR."

Rory blushed as stares were now redirected from Jess and doctor Steward to her. Well excepts Matthew's stare who smiled amused at Jess. Some of them knew Jess had died but not that Rory had screamed at him to come back. She had only told Matthew that. Rory was surprised when Liz's arms were suddenly around her instead of her sons. Hugging her tight.

"Oh thank you, Rory." Liz said to a still uncomfortable and shocked Rory.

Rory's eyes found Jess's and the looks he gave her made her blush and smiled. Liz then let go of her when the doctor began to speak again.

"I still want to keep Jess here for the rest of the week to monitor him. The bullet missed his internal organs but came very close to his heart. He should get some rest soon, you can talk to him but make it brief." Doctor Steward told them before putting the chart back and left, giving them their privacy.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here Jimmy." Jess told his father.

"Nonsense, you're my son. I had to be there." Jimmy told him.

"Like you were there for him in those 17 years when he actually needed you." Liz muttered.

"I wasn't ready to be a father. He was better off without me." Jimmy told Liz.

"Yes he was, but maybe if you were there he would not have had such a difficult life. You think I was ready to be a mother? I was a terrible mother, I drank. Even when I was pregnant. I couldn't take care of him, so he learned how to take care of himself. Until it got him into too much trouble and I sent him to Luke to straighten him out." Liz told him.

"What makes you think it would have been any better if I was there?" Jimmy asked her.

"Stop arguing about me like I'm not here." Jess told them.

"I'm sorry son" Jimmy said to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Liz said and kissed him on his forehead "you go rest, your father and I will discuss this somewhere else." She said and eyed Jimmy and she, Jimmy and TJ who waved at Jess before following his wife and ex-husband out.

Lorelai looked a Jess and took Luke's hand, "Get well Jess" she said to him then to Luke "We have to talk."

"I'll check on you later Jess." Luke said as he followed Lorelai out.

April stood there uncomfortable, "I'll go check on Aunt Liz. Get well soon Jess."

"Bye." Jess said and looked at the remaining people in the room. A man (Chris), Matthew, Wallace and Rory.

"It's nice to see you awake Jess, and not dying anymore. Really should avoid the bullet coming at you next time. Better yet, let's not go back to New York for any more of your old friends." Matthew told him.

Jess smiled at his friend. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

Matthew smiled and Wallace said "And just because you're in here does not mean you have an excuse to stop writing your new book."

"There is a new book?" Rory asked jumping in.

"It's not done." Jess told her.

"He's being very secretive about it. Won't let any of us reading it." Wallace informed her.

"Well some of the notes he writes in the margins are very personal." Rory told them then added "But Jess will not be writing or doing anything to exhaust himself anytime soon. So you're just going to have to wait a little longer."

"Rory I'm fine" Jess protested.

"You were shot, you died, you are in the hospital. You are not fine." Rory told him sternly.

Matthew laughed "We'll leave you alone. We'll call you from Philly" he said as he and Wallace left.

Chris feeling like he shouldn't be here, now alone with his daughter and Jess Chris said "Well it's good to know you're going to ok Jess. I should go home, Gigi is waiting for me."

Chris walked to wards his daughter "Bye Rory, I'll call." He told her.

"Bye dad" Rory said as they hugged briefly, then Chris left and Rory and Jess were left alone.

"That was your father?" Jess asked as Rory walked to his bed and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers as she stared at it letting her fingers go over the skin.

"Yeah, that was my father." She answered then looked in his eyes.

They were silent for a few minutes just looking each other in the eyes. "I lied." Rory then told him.

"What?" Jess asked confused "when?" he then asked.

"When you kissed me back at Truncheon Books. I lied about my feelings. To myself and to you." She told him.

"Why?" Jess then asked.

"Lots of stupid reason. Fear, stubbornness, pride." She told him looking back at his hand briefly before gathering her courage and looked him back into his eyes "While you were dying I had to face it. I couldn't keep it buried anymore. When you died I felt something inside me slip away, I knew somehow it was you. I couldn't let you. I found you, or you found me, I'm not sure. You came back, that I'm sure of. You always come back" she told him as she raised one hand to his face and placed it against his cheek.

"Rory" he started but she interrupted him.

"Let me finish, I need to get this out." She told him. He nodded and she continued "I told this to you while you were in a coma. But what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm still in love with you Jess. I don't think I ever really stopped. I just buried it."

Jess was silent and Rory looked at him fear of his response rising finally she stood up saying "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have assumed you'd still feel…I'm sorry" she said about to leave.

Jess laid there, still processing what she had said. Rory loved him. She loved him. She. Loved. Him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rory's weight lifting from the bed and her voice apologizing. He then realized what she must have assumed and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving "Don't." he told her.

A hand, his hand stopped her and she looked at it then him. "Don't" is what he said. What did that mean don't what?

"Don't leave" Jess told her.

"Why?" it was her turn to ask one word questions.

"Because I love you too" Jess then confessed to her.

"Oh" Rory managed to get out as she looked at him and sat back down on his bed.

"How? I mean I've been horrible to you." She told him.

"Well I haven't exactly been Prince Charming to you." Jess replied.

"How is this going to work? I mean it's you Philly and me New Haven. It's about a 3½ hour drive." Rory told him.

Jess pulled her closer to him and kissed her. The kiss quickly turned passionate until Rory broke it when she felt herself almost lying on top of him. "We'll figure something out" Jess then told her as he was catching his breath.

"Good." She said as she laid down next to him and took her shoes off getting under the covers with him and snuggled close to him. "Because I don't want to lose you again."

Jess smiled as Rory snuggled close and he put his arm around her. Holding her close to him. Soon she was asleep and he studied her sleeping features smiling before he too dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Luke looked at Lorelai and knew what this was about "Let's set a date" he said to her before she would yell or rant at him again.

"Really?" She asked hopeful.

"Really" he said smiling at his fiancé.

"Oh Luke" Lorelai said flinging her arms around him hugging him tight.

* * *

End chapter 8, dunno how longer I'm going to keep this going. I think till after Luke/Lorelai's wedding. Which means at least 2 or 3 more chapters. I think next chapter I'm going to do something that will include Paris and the grandparents. 


	10. Chapter 9 – New developments

thanks for all the nice feedback, here is the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 9 New developments**

"I can walk out, this is ridicules." Jess pointed out as Rory was wheeling him through the hospital in a wheelchair.

"We've had this discussion, it's hospital policy and the doctor said you are not to exert yourself. Now doctor Steward, aside from his medication and him taking it easy is there anything else I should know?" Rory asked her.

"Just make sure your boyfriend takes it easy, and he's to check up with his doctor. Both doctor McPhee and doctor Stevenson has been sent his medical files." Doctor Steward told her.

"Who is doctor McPhee? My doctor is doctor Stevenson" Jess commented.

Ignoring Jess comment Rory said "Thank you for everything doctor Steward."

"You're quite welcome" Doctor Steward told Rory before walking off.

"Who is doctor McPhee?" Jess asked Rory again.

"I told you, you weren't going back to Philadelphia yet because you would ignore doctor's orders and not take good enough care of yourself." Rory told him.

"And Rory I told you I was a grown man and can take care of myself." Jess told her.

"I know, but I'm not taking any chances of you hurting yourself 3 and a half hours away from me." Rory told him.

"So you're going to take me where? Stars Hollow? I am not living with Liz and that TJ. And I am not moving back in with Luke, with him and Lorelai having set a date to marry I would take up too much of their make up alone time." He said shuddering slightly at the thought.

"I know, you told me this before. And you hate Stars Hollow, well except for the bridge." Rory told him.

"Good, so we both agree I should just go back to my own place in Philly." Jess told her.

"No, and don't worry about your cat Leigh. Matt is bringing her." Rory told him.

"Bringing her? Where am I going?" Jess asked.

"New Haven." She told him as they entered an elevator.

"New Haven? Why? You rented a room for me or something?" Jess asked her.

"Don't be silly?" Rory told him.

"Ok, then why am I going to New Haven." Jess asked her.

"Because that's where I live." Rory answered.

Then it hit Jess "You're moving me in with you?" he asked her.

"Well not just me, you know I've moved back in with Paris. And Doyle has pretty much moved in there as well." Rory told him keeping her face straight as she glanced at him before the elevator stopped and she pushed his wheelchair out in front of her.

"When were you going to tell me I was moving in with you?" Jess asked her.

"I figured you'd figure it out when we got there." Rory told him. "It's either moving in with me or with your mother and TJ." Rory then told him, then added "Besides it's just temporarily, until you're well enough to get back to Philly and Truncheon Books."

"But I have to have clothes, and my books." Jess told her.

"Jess, this is me you're talking to. I have everything planned. Matt is taking your cat and some of your stuff to mine and Paris's place. And I have books. Books ready for you to write in their margins." Rory told him. And before he could ask Rory added "and Matt let me see your books and I picked some out I didn't have…or hadn't read yet. I even took some of your boring Hemingway books." She told him.

Jess looked at her and couldn't help but smile. How much he loved this Gilmore girl, words couldn't describe. "What?" Rory asked blushing slightly under his gaze.

"Nothing, just…have I told you today how much I love you?" Jess asked her.

Rory blushed "I think you may have mentioned it" she told him smiling flirtingly at him. "I could use some refreshing tough." She told him as she leaned him to meet him half way for a kiss.

When they broke apart Jess looked at her and said "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory replied smiling.

"So tell me, how does Jess Mariano end up having a cat?"

"Blame Lilly, my fathers girlfriends daughter. She has a cat and she got it knocked up and then got kittens. When I visited for my dad to show him my book, there was the little kitten following me around. Lilly insisted that I take her with me. Ironically she had read my book and had called that kitten Leigh." Jess told her.

"Huh" Rory said smiling at him.

"I only kept the name because she was used to it already." Jess told her.

"Right" Rory said smirking and giving him a kiss, ending Jess's protests with that.

"Rory Gilmore"

"_Rory will you please tell Paris I can get out of bed to get some work done."_ Jess's voice said at the other end.

"Jess, that depends, what kind of work?" Rory asked "you can write in bed."

"_Yes, but it's a lot more comfortable to write at a desk_." Jess replied

"Will you be in a chair sitting at this desk and let either Paris or Doyle get you anything if you need it so you won't pull and stitches?" Rory asked him it had been 4 days since she took Jess to her and Paris's apartment and she had allowed Jess to work, but not for too long and not without someone else being there closely so they could help him if he needed it.

"_Rory the doctor said I could start working again, as long as it didn't involve heavy lifting. Now I love you but I am fit enough to work without being babysat."_ Jess told her.

"_If you think I want to baby-sit you, you are so wrong"_ Paris's voice sounded loud enough for Rory to overhear over the phone.

"Jess" Rory sighted "ok, but promise me you'll be careful." Rory told him "and don't work too long, because when I get home you still need to finish reading "The old man and the Sea" to me. Who ever thought I'd grow to like Hemingway."

Jess laughed _"Well he is a great author." _Jess told her _"Ayn rand could have learned something from him"_

"You weren't complaining when I read "The Fountainhead" to you at the hospital." Rory replied.

"_Well that's cause I like your voice and you reading to me actually made me understand what that crazy woman was talking about."_ Jess said through the phone.

"Well same here." Rory told him smiling. "Ok put Paris on."

"_Paris! Rory!"_ Jess called her before handing Paris the phone a few seconds later.

"_Hey Rory."_ Paris said through the phone.

"Hey Paris, so Jess can work at my desk. But be sure Doyle helps him get to the chair and he has some snacks and something to drink. Then you can go out for a while if you want. I'll be home in about 2 hours to take him off your hands." Rory told her.

"_Ok, thanks. So, Jess is getting better."_ Paris stated walking out of the room with the phone and out of Jess's earshot.

"Yes." Rory said.

"_Well, it's not that I mind that much having him around Rory. Because actually knows something about stuff and it's good to talk to someone who is smart and puts that intelligence to use. That Huntzburger always annoyed me. And he seems to make you really happy, I haven't seen you this happy with Huntzburger or Dean. It's good to see. So-"_ Paris babbled and Rory interrupted her

"Paris, what is it?" Rory asked her.

"_Well, when is he going back to Philly? Have you two talked about that?"_ She asked.

"Well, a little." Rory told Paris then added "Ok so I've been avoiding it. I don't want him to go. I like having him around and him being home when I get there. I love him Paris and when he goes back to Philly he's going to be 3 and a half hours away."

"_Yes, I know Rory. But if you really love Jess, you and he will be just fine. You have weekends and the summer to get together and when you're graduated you can just find a job in Philly."_ Paris told her.

"Yeah I know, but…I guess I just don't like not being able to be with him every day." Rory told her.

"_Rory we have phone, email, webcam these days. He won't be that far." _Paris told her.

"I know, but I'll still miss him." Rory told her "I'm pathetic."

"_No you're in love."_ Paris said to her.

Rory smiled "that I am. But so are you"

Paris smiled and looked at Doyle _"yes, so am I"_ she told Rory.

* * *

review please. 


	11. Chapter 10 – Lorelai’s wedding

Thanks for all the nice revies, here is the final chapter. Sorry it took so long, been busy with school.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 Lorelai's wedding **

"Honey I'm home!" Rory yelled as she entered hers and Paris apartment later that day.

Rory smiled as she saw Jess sitting behind her desk looking up from his work smiling as she walked to him. They kissed briefly and Rory sat herself in Jess's lap carefully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Miss me?" she asked him.

Jess kissed her in response, a kiss she happily returned until….

"Ah!" Jess suddenly said pulling back.

"Oh sorry" Rory said getting off him.

"Not it's fine, don't worry about it." Jess told her pulling her back down in his lap.

"You're sure?" Rory asked him raising one hand to the back of his neck playing with his hair, while the other went to his cheek, stroking his unshaven skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jess told her.

"Al right" she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. Then pulled back and said "we have to talk about when your friends come to kidnap you and take you back to Philadelphia." She told him.

"I know. As much as I like being nursed here by you, I have to get back soon." Jess told her.

"That's what I figured, but just because you'll be 3 and a half hour away doesn't mean I'm going to let that keep us apart. I love you and I am going to make this work." She told him in a determined voice.

"I love you too. And we are going to make this work." Jess told her.

"Yes we are" Rory told him smiling then leaned in "now where were we…"

The continued to kiss for a while until Rory helped Jess back to bed where they continued, Rory un top of him straddling Jess.

Jess moaned as Rory let her hands travel under his shirt.

"We can't doctor said…" Jess breathed when Rory unbuckled his belt and started to undo his fly.

"I checked with the doctor and he said we couldn't do other things as long as we're careful." Rory interjected before removing his shirt and slowly began trailing kisses over his chest downwards.

* * *

6 weeks later, Stars Hollow,

"We have to go" Rory told Jess before he captured her lips with his in another fiery and passionate kiss.

They were in Rory's room at the Gilmore house and Jess had Rory against her book closet kissing her hungrily. "She can wait." Jess told Rory as he began trailing kisses down her neck. He then lifted her up by her waist and Rory wrapped her legs around his waist as Jess carried her like that to her bed dropping her on top of it with him on top of her.

"You know my mother; she will hunt you down and kill you for delaying her wedding rehearsal." Rory told him before capturing his lips with hers again.

"Maybe I should stop then?" Jess suggested doing so but not moving.

Rory flipped them over so she was on top "I didn't say stop, I just meant we have to be quick." She told him with a gleam in her eyes.

Jess laughed and flipped her back over resuming his earlier activities.

* * *

The wedding,

"I thought they were having a small wedding?" Jess asked Rory as they arrived at the inn, where the wedding was being held.

"Well that was originally the plan but then mom couldn't not invite the whole town." Rory replied looking around.

"Rory, thank God you're here. Hi Jess. Emily is this close to driving your mother crazy." Sookie said as she came up to them.

Rory smiled and looked at Jess "duty calls, you should go help Luke." She gave him a quick kiss and walked off with Sookie.

Jess headed to where he assumed Luke would be getting ready.

* * *

The wedding, Luke's preparation room,

Jess walked into the room and looked at Luke nervously walking around in circles.

"Oh thank God you're here." Jackson said walking up to Jess "maybe you can get him to calm down."

Jess looked at him then at his uncle, "I'll try." He told Jackson before he walked up to his uncle.

"So nervous uncle Luke?" Jess asked him pulling Luke out his thoughts.

"Nervous me? No, I'm happy I'm about to take Lorelai to be my wife in front of the whole town and her family." Luke said.

"The whole town is happy for the two of you. Even Taylor. And as for her family, Rory is happy for the both of you." Jess told him.

"Rory, yes. But what about her parents?" Luke told him "Her parents don't approve of me." Luke added before continuing walking around.

Jess grabbed him by the arms which made him stop walking and look at Jess. "Emily and Richard may think Lorelai can do better but Lorelai doesn't want better. She wants you. That's what counts. Not what anyone else thinks. Only what you and she think." Jess told him.

Luke let out a sigh "You're right, I'm just nervous she's going to realize she can do better and leave me at the alter."

"You know Lorelai and she wouldn't do that to you." Jess told him.

Luke sighed again "Yeah I know." He told his nephew "thanks Jess."

"No problem, now let's finish getting you ready." His nephew told him.

* * *

The wedding, Lorelai's preparation room,

"I don't understand why you wouldn't let me hire someone to do your hair and make-up Lorelai." Emily complained to her daughter.

"Mom, I told you. I'm doing this myself. If you want to help so badly you can help." Lorelai replied.

Right then Sookie and Rory came in, "Hey mom, why aren't you ready yet?" Rory asked as she walked up to her mother and grandmother.

"I'm going to see how far Luke is." Sookie said as she left the Gilmores alone.

"See Lorelai, if you would heave let me hire someone for you, you would be ready by now." Emily told her daughter.

Lorelai gave both Emily and Rory a look, Rory quickly said "ok, well that's not to be helped. Let's get your ready."

As Rory and Emily started working on Lorelai's hair and make-up Emily asked "so Rory, how are things with Jess?"

Rory ignored the nervousness she felt that came with the fear of disapproval of her choice in dating and replied smiling at the thought of Jess "things are great, although I still miss him when he's him Philly and I'm in New Haven we have found a nice stability in our relationship." She paused before saying "I didn't think it was possible but I'm falling more and more in love with him every time I'm with him."

Emily looked at the happy smile on her granddaughters face and then at Lorelai's nervous but happy smile in anticipation of her marriage. "That's good. I'm happy for you…the both of you" she said looking at her daughter.

Lorelai smiled "thanks mom, that means a lot."

"Yeah thanks grandma." Rory said smiling as well.

"You're welcome…there" she said as Rory and she finished Lorelai's hair and make-up.

"2 minutes" Sookie said making a quick appearance at the door.

"You look beautiful mom." Rory told her "Luke is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

"He better." Both Lorelai and Emily said at the same time causing them to look at one and other.

Richard interrupted by knocking on the door "Lorelai, you ready?"

"Yeah" Lorelai replied and Emily and Rory gave one last smile at her before leaving the room after Richard entered.

"Lorelai, you look wonderful." Richard said looking at her daughter.

"Thanks dad, you don't look so bad yourself." Lorelai said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, well thank you." Richard said smiling then added "Before we go out there, there is something I want to say to you."

"What is it, dad?" Lorelai asked curious.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of who you've become, and although I think you can do better then Luke I respect your decision and I am happy for you." Richard told his daughter.

Lorelai looked at her father stunned for a moment then smiled at him "thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Lorelai" Richard replied then offered his arm "Shall we?" he asked.

Lorelai took his arm and the left the room.

* * *

The wedding,

"How is Lorelai holding up?" Jess asked Rory as he took her arm as they walked down the aisle as custom for the best man and maid of honor.

"A little nervous maybe but very happy." Rory replied "Luke?"

"Almost had a nervous break down but I managed to get him semi-calm." Jess replied.

"Who would have thought" Rory said smiling at him before saying "Jess Mariano, wedding savior."

"Well if I can't get Luke to marry your mother how could I ever get you to marry me, someday." He replied with a smirk as he let her arm go and took his place next Luke.

Rory took her place as well as she tried to process Jess's last comment. She stared at him and noticed a amusing smirk on his face but something more serious in his eyes. The thought her Jess asking her to marry him filled her with a warm and happy glow and as the music announced Lorelai was coming down the aisle she only managed to take her eyes off him briefly to watch the exchange of looks between Luke and her mother.

As Lorelai walked down the aisle Luke stopped breathing until she was right in front of him and her father offered him his daughters hand, which he took.

"You look amazing" Luke told her.

Lorelai smiled "You don't look too bad yourself, you wear a tux well."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…." The minister began.

Jess stared at Rory still smirking at her reaction of her his earlier comment as well as trying to get her reaction. As the minister talked they looked at each other and smiled before trying to get their attention back to Luke and Lorelai.

* * *

The reception

"I'm married!" an excited Lorelai screamed.

"I know, congrationlations!" Rory said smiling at her mother before the two women hugged.

"Now you can stop shaving your legs." Sookie told her.

"That's right because I already got me a man." Lorelai told her smiling.

"So uncle Luke, what does being married feel like?" Jess asked him.

"Good, real good." Luke said smiling as he watched an excited Lorelai hugging her daughter and Sookie.

"Finally, after almost 10 years you two are married." Babbette told him.

Jess smirked at that "well no matter how long it took you snagged yourself a Gilmore, congrats."

* * *

The reception,

"May I have this dance?" Jess asked Rory as a slow song started.

"Well only because I can't seem to say no to your cute butt." Rory told him smirking as she took his hand and led him lead her to the dance floor.

"Have you been talking to Miss Patty again?" Jess asked her.

"Hey she makes a great point, you have a nice butt." Rory told him.

Jess tried very hard not to blush as he said "that really creeps me out."

Rory laughed "no it's doesn't. You like the attention" she lowered on hand and squeezed his butt making him jump "so does your butt."

"Rory!" he said in a hushed tone.

Rory smiled at him and wrapped her hands around his neck, "shut up" she told him before kissing him with passion.

Jess almost immediately replied to the kiss and then broke it suddenly as he remembered something.

Rory looked at him confused and Jess smiled at her as he took something from his jacket's pocket and went on one knee "I've been meaning to ask you something Ror. This seems like a good enough time. I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you. I've loved you since I met you and never stopped loving you since. We both been through a lot to get to where we are now. I lost you once and don't ever want to again. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Rory, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the velvet box to reveal a ring with a beautiful small diamond on it.

"Oh My God, Jess this must have cost you a fortune." Rory told him looking at the ring then at him and realized he was still waiting for an answer "Yes, yes Jess. I will marry you."

Jess smiled happily as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger before rising and enveloping her in his arms laughing happily as he swung her around.

Rory screamed in happiness as well and when Jess put her down their lips locked quickly and passionately they lost themselves in each other.

"My baby girl is getting married" Lorelai said to Luke getting teary eyed as she watched them, she gripped Luke's arm but continued to look at Jess and her daughter "he asked me permission, you know?" Lorelai informed him.

Luke took his eyes off his nephew and daughter in law and looked at Lorelai "What? Jess asked you permission?"

Lorelai looked at her husband "yes, and although Jess and I have some problems Rory loves him and he isn't the worst choice of men she could marry."

"I know sugger, just think that could have been Logan." Miss Patty piped in.

"You gave Jess, your blessing?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Yes, just think, you'll be even more related to me then you're already are." Lorelai told him.

Luke looks from his wife to the new engaged couple, "they do know their step cousins now, don't they?"

"I don't think they care honey." Miss Patty told him.

"Oh well, we should go congrationlate them." Luke said walking to them.

Rory and Jess retreated from each other to look one and other in the eye, "I love you." Jess told her.

"I love you too." Rory replied smiling as she looked at her ring before skipping off to show it to her mother yelling "Oh my God I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"

The End.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
